Modern vehicles include numerous temperature sensitive devices, such as sensors, switches, microcontrollers, memory devices, communication transceivers, and the like. These devices often include a temperature specification. If operated or exposed to temperatures outside of the temperature specification, the device may not operate or perform reliably. In some cases, the device may even be subject to a shortened lifespan.
Modern vehicles also include “hot spots” due to heat sources, such as internal combustion engines and engine exhaust systems. Some of the above devices may be required to be positioned close enough to a “hot spot” to be heated close to or beyond the upper bound of the device's temperature specification.
For example, oxygen sensors are employed in many vehicles to monitor the oxygen content of the vehicle's engine exhaust. In order to monitor this oxygen content, the oxygen sensor must sample and be exposed to the vehicle's exhaust. The sensor casing may be mounted directly to the exhaust pipe. The engine exhaust and pipe may be at a greater temperature than the upper bound of the oxygen sensor's temperature specification.
Furthermore, some vehicles are operated in cold climates where the ambient air temperature is less than the lower bound of the temperature specification of various devices. It is for these and other concerns that the following disclosure is offered.